Wild War Child
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Because she was Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Madara was her, and try as she might there was no changing that. SI-as-fem!Madara. Hashirama/SI-fem!Madara.
1. Welcome To This Place

_She can't understand what's going on_.

The last thing she can remember is the darkness after the beeping had run flat, the sudden sensation of not feeling - of not being - and suddenly she's here, in a place where she's never been, that she doesn't know, and it _terrified_ her.

Everything is loud and hectic, phantom touches and distant voices come and go, clawing with vigor against her sensitive eardrums and clanging together like pots and pans in the center of her brain.

All the while, the entire time she was withering in near pain, an invasive energy slithered past her skin and into her blood. She couldn't help but squirm against the strain because it _grated_ against her insides, it wasn't _normal_ and it _shouldn't_ be happening.

There is a horrid screeching sound, too bright lights, and an overwhelming all consuming feeling of claustrophobia because oh god somebody was wrapping her up! Taping the limbs she can hardly feel so close to her sides that she couldn't move an inch if she were capable.

She's terrified and unsure, she's trapped in someone's arms and can hear someone crying way too high and loud for her sensitive ears to handle and with a moment of clarity she realized that - oh sweet Jesus the screams were coming from her.

A hand appeared at her back in a gesture of comfort as the sobs shuddered out into hiccupping gasps. A rhythmic pat that the body - the small, wailing body that isn't - shouldn't - couldn't be hers but she knows it is - instantly shimmered down at and she, for a split second nearly sinks into docility.

But then blurry eyes forced themselves open because she shouldn't be here. Because this shouldn't be happening and _goddammit_, she refused to give in because she still doesn't _understand!_

And though she knows what has happened in the innate way that one knows the back of their hand it just isn't the kind of knowledge she was seeking. She isn't sure if she should shout in relief or terror but that is a different matter entirely.

A voice breaks through the buzzing hum of the rest and where the patting fails, these words succeed, stunning her into a simpering silence.

The tone is full of tension, worry, and a unique kind of desperation and it makes her stomach flop with uncertainty.

"What's wrong with her?"

It takes her scrambled and unsure brain about a few minutes for her fundamentally English thought process to translate what the woman said from the Japanese language she hadn't used in over four years into something comprehensible. Through some kind of miracle she managed to pull the sentence together from the depths of her jumbled mind.

"I can't be sure, Sasana-hime." Another woman said as a glowing intrusive, probing hand settled on her chest and against her will she can feel her muscles contract and relax; she can't help but feel violated after everything is through.

She shivered violently.

"It could the feeling of unfamiliar chakra circling around hers," The woman went onto explain with a worried twist of her brow. "But most newborns assimilate after being in contact with other beings. So we will just have to wait and see and of course I will be here to watch over her."

Everything slowed down, froze, and something broke in her at the word newborn.

Something fractured, something spun and dipped, and a digging feeling of panic nestled its way into her chest and curled around her heart.

She was a _baby_.

She had _died_ and become a _baby_.

She wanted to _cry_.

She wanted to cry so very bad but those tears that she so desperately wanted to shed welled not a drop out from behind her eyelids.

Whatever that woman - that horrid woman - had done manipulated her range of expression so instead of expelling her fear outwards it sunk into her stomach and burned something painful.

Trying to struggle from the languid hold of stoicism that woman had placed her under she raged a futile war from the inside out. Knowing the angry, scared, and confused howls wouldn't leap from her throat until her condition wore off she allowed herself just this once to settle into the woman's arms as she listened with diluted attention in on the conversation.

She may be this person's - dear god she couldn't even think it - product of meiosis but it didn't mean she could be insured to trust them. She needed to figure out more for the sake of her sanity.

"-picked out a name for her Sasana-hime?" The other woman asked. "From my understanding Tajima-sama has given you permission to name the child if it is a girl."

There is a moment of consideration, heavy like a loaded gun before words are re-exchanged.

"Madara." The woman says without a second of hesitation. "I want her to be named Madara."

The nurse - for who else could she be to tend to a previously pregnant woman - let out a chuckle.

"It seems like you've given this a lot of thought to give me a name so quickly." She said with a raised brow.

Sasana nodded with a sheepish smile as she stroked a finger down her nose. "Madara" had to fight herself not to flinch in disgust at the completely unwanted touch. If the woman noticed she didn't call attention to it.

"I had been hoping for a girl after birthing so many boys Asa." She confessed with a small shrug. "I honestly thought that Madara would end up male and though I am happy I fear Tajima is not."

Asa the nurse patted the woman's knee in a sign of comfort. "I think it is good Madara-hime is a female. Tajima-sama has other male heirs in line before her and maybe some after." She placated with a soft tenor. "One girl will not change that."

Sasana gave an unfair curl of her lips before cuddling her closer and looking down into her face.

Though her eyes were blurry and she could barely see, she could make out the dark hair and similar colored eyes and she wondered if she looked the same before the feeling of the invasive energy washed over her.

"It's been a long birth and I think both Madara-hime and you deserve some rest." Asa said gently. "Sleep, I will wake you when the next day comes."

And so she did.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes to behold her new surroundings the newly dubbed "Madara" - what would be the use of using the name that no one here would ever acknowledge her by? - cycled through her grief like a well oiled machine.

Denial came first and it ripped through her like a storm.

She diligently rejected the reality of this fucked up situation, ignoring the calm insistent voice in her head telling her to face the facts and stuck her proverbial head in the sand.

She knew it was a normal reaction to rationalize overwhelming emotions and she was drowning. It was that classic defense mechanism that buffered the shock and she blocked out the words, hiding from what was plain in her face.

Soon after came anger and it burned through her veins like molten lava.

As the effects of denial and isolation wore off, reality and its pain re-emerged with a vengeance.

She was not ready.

The intense emotion was deflected from her vulnerable core, redirected and expressed as a rage that left her gasping and breathless. And she aimed this anger at everything that crossed her mind.

The nurses, that woman who birthed this body, Tajima - she thought with a hiss -, herself and rationally, she knew that none of them - or at the very least herself and the nurse - were not to be blamed. Emotionally, however, she resented all of them for preparing her way into this place. Sasana for getting pregnant by Tajima, and Asa for delivering her.

But once the anger faded away, a pleading feeling took hold and she began the next stage of bargaining.

_If only she had gotten help sooner she wouldn't have died._

_If only she wouldn't have she died she wouldn't be here._

_If only she go back and change this._

**_If only, if only, if only!_**

Secretly within the recesses of her mind she began to pray to the God she never thought existed in an attempt to postpone the inevitable. She knew this defense was weaker but she had to try something to protect herself.

Depression coiled around her thoughts in a vice grip as sadness and regret warred for supremacy inside.

_She would never get to do all the things she wanted._

_She would never see anyone she held dear to her again._

_She would be forced to start over with a family she wasn't sure she would ever be able to accept and she had **never** felt so **alone**._

This was a part she loathed, she had never been one to pity or feel sorry for herself but right now she couldn't seem to help it.

Gradually realization filtered in as she lay still in her bed, barely moving an inch.

It wasn't her being brave when she accepted her situation.

It was her giving herself a chance to be here, to be alive and not go crazy. It was either embrace it or lose her mind at this point and it wasn't a hard decision to choose. So with tears streaming down her face she started to scream and cry, not halting even when the woman known as her mother rushed in and held her close.

If anything that made it worse, being faced with the outcome of her choice so soon. Or when she called for the nurse Asa and she could feel the energy flicker in an attempt to placate around hers.

Eventually, whether if it was because of the energy she spent bawling for hours or some other factor she drifted off into an odd but not overly troubled sleep.

Madara would deal with this when she woke up again, she had enough for today.

* * *

**So I finally got this out there! I was actually scared that someone else would do it before I could but I'm sure there are no SI's for Madara. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. This will be a Hashirama/fem-SI-Madara. I feel that if canon!Madara was a girl then they would have gotten to together. Opinions?**

**Now imagine the options an SI as him having the chances to shape the future. She'll figure out where she is next chapter. I'll try to make to at least 3k but no promises.**

**I also have an updating schedule that I will post on my profile today so check it out to see when your favorite story will be updated.**

**Please review.**


	2. Realizations

Infancy for her was a series of blackouts, periodically waking up to see different faces hovering over hers. Not having enough time to panic before she fell asleep it didn't bother her as much as it usually would have.

She had no idea how long her time in suspension lasted but she was glad that it was over. So far she had been up for a few hours and had yet to pass out. Madara noticed that she had grown, physically from her perspective her limbs seemed longer and there was hair curling over her shoulders. Thick unmanageable hair if the way it curled was anything to go by.

She didn't know her exact age but she did know that usually infants exited through constant need for sleep stage around the age of five months to a year or so and since she was lucid Madara decided that was probably the most accurate.

Peering around her room for the first time she noticed how bare it was. Not that she exactly wanted a clutter packed room but most families who had a newborn child filled their sleeping space with color, toys, and gadgets. She didn't know why she was the exception of the decorating rule but she had an idea and though it could be that they were poor the expensive look of this place made her doubt it.

Furrowing her brow Madara could feel something nudging her from her thoughts. The mysterious entity nestled in her core - the one she had taken as the result of reincarnation - felt something brush against it and she painstakingly began the process of turning her head towards the door.

On queue two boys entered into her room, both whispering furiously to each other with their heads brows and frowns marring their young faces.

Narrowing her eyes at the duo - or attempting to, her control over her facial expressions was shot at the moment - Madara wondered who they could be to so easily enter her room. She could clearly recall being called Madara-hime by the nurse and both of her parents had the same respectful suffix attached to their names. They must be important here if that's how they were addressed on a daily basis.

Taking in the appearance of the boys - black hair and eyes, did everyone here look like that? - she screwed her face up at the clothes they were wearing.

A dark yukata paired with pants and bandages tying down the ends.

That was a very old fashioned way to dress.

"Look she's awake!" One of the boys hissed and Madara jumped at how loud he suddenly got. "Let's go say hi now Juushiro."

Juushiro, the older looking boy with long hair scowled. "You can't just go in there okay? Haha-eu said to wait!" He scolded, making sure to sound as disapproving as he could. "Takada!"

Takada, the one with the short hair and a white head band on, took a step into the room and stuck out his tongue in a taunt.

"Why do you call kaa-chan that?" He asked with a frown. "You know what, I don't care. What I do care about is our new sister we've only ever seen once but it looks like you don't!"

And apparently these were her new siblings. Madara didn't know what to think about this so she didn't think at all.

Heading towards her Takada tossed his-their brother a haughty look.

"I'll have her calling me nii-sama in no time fla-HEY!" He pouted staring at the older boy who was suddenly there and holding Madara in his arms. "Using a technique is cheating!"

Juushiro shrugged. "Don't be jealous because you can't do it yet."

His face grew red. "I CAN TOO!"

Sticking one finger in his ear Juushiro blew a raspberry. "Oya, oya, is that a lie I hear?"

"You know I'm not lying!" Takada hissed, narrowing obsidian eyes. "You saw me using it during training. You're just trying to make me look bad in front of Madara-chan!"

Juushiro looked down at her bland deadpan expression and back to his-their, she would have to get better at remembering their new found relation - brother.

"You're doing a bang up job all by yourself. Way to set the Uchiha standard idiot, if she says something stupid as her first word Chichi-eu will have your head."

Blinking at the word Uchiha she automatically thought of the comics she had read with that emotional kid Sasuke and his homicidal-for-the-greater-good brother Itachi because let's face it, what else could a title like that lead you too?

Brushing it off to the side because the two things couldn't be related she allowed her two new brothers to argue over her for a while before one of them suggested they see who could make her laugh first.

"That sounds like a stupid idea." Juushiro said with a bluntness Madara could respect. "Do you think I'm gonna let you be the guiding hand to our imouto based on a hilarity contest?"

Black eyes rolled as the boy with the longer hair snorted. "Please, she'd take one look at the thing you call a face and she would die of laughter."

Letting out a little bleat of a chuckle which earned her two pairs of eyes on her face Madara allowed her visage to fall back into its neutral blank expression.  
"Well look at that," Juushiro hummed, seemingly satisfied. "I win, now get out and leave my protégé and I alone."

Shoving the struggling Takada towards the door with one hand Madara was impressed that a boy his age was so strong.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He cried out, fingers latching onto the door frame so hard Madara could have sworn she had seem cranks appear. "That doesn't count because you didn't accept the challenge!"

"Don't care, ain't gonna care anytime soon, I still won, goodbye." Slamming the tatami door after the stumbling boy it wasn't long before a poof sounded and Madara was whirled around to see Takada emerging out of a cloud of smoke.

She blinked, startled. What in the world?

"Ha! Like I would let you get off that easily!" Takada declared, resting one hand on his hip and pointing the other at her brother. "If you don't want to take that challenge then how about the usual?"

At this Juushiro smirked and she suddenly felt unsafe. "Oh you're on, that's practically my specialty."

"If we listened to you taking a shit would also be your specialty." The younger boy muttered lowly but both of them heard him. "So to the field yards?"

"Meet you there."

The next thing Madara knew was the feeling of wind in her ears and she was slumping against Juushiro like a rag doll unable to process much else than the necessary function of breathing.

"Hey, are you gonna hold her and do it?" Takada asked with a single brow raised in question. "Because if she gets hurt that's on you."

Scowling at the other boy he held Madara out from his body and stared deep into her eyes.

"Don't scream." Was all he said before he let her drop to the ground.

The shriek - not a scream, after all it couldn't possibly do to disobey the sibling how would willing let her fall - that had built up in her chest lodged in her throat as a second pair of arms caught her.

Sighing in relief she turned to grace Takada with a smile and Juushiro with a withering glare for saving her re-life when she came face to face with Juushiro.

Angry and confused - because hello, he had dropped her! - she slapped his face.

He shot her an amused look. "Your sister sure has a right hook."

"Technically speaking she's also yours." A familiar voice said and Madara nearly broke her neck trying to turn around to view Juushiro who was standing next to Takada, then back to also-Juushiro who was holding her in his hands.

Breathing deeply, Madara closed her eyes.

She would not scream and cry. She would not scream and cry. She would not-

"At the same time then?" Her older brother asked, ignoring the panicking, hyperventilating child his clone-thing-demon was holding.

"One."

She could handle this, she could keep her calm.

"Two."

Maybe she was wrong and this was all a coincidence. A big, freaky, reincarnation coincidence!

"Three."

Yeah, that was it. She could rationalize this and she would not cry and-

"Go!"

-and out of their mouths flew giant sized, actual balls of fire.

Madara could feel the heat slide over her skin and ruffle her hair. It was bright like nothing she had ever seen in real life but just like something she had seen from the opposite side of a t.v. screen.

"-totally made mine bigger than yours!" Takada shouted glaring over at the longer haired boy

"Dont kid yourself," Juushiro groused. "Mine was bigger."

Blocking out their squabbling she stared numbly at the smoking grass. Deciding to just give in before she gave herself a hernia from all the effort to restrain herself, she promptly burst into tears.

* * *

**She's figured it out. You guys got to meet her older brothers, there's only one more of them I have to introduce. What do you think of their personalities? This was a hard scene for me because I wanted to have her realization be perfect. I feel like it wouldn't take long for someone to figure it out if they were born in the warring states era, with all the fighting happening left and right.**

**Please review. Excuse the errors.**


	3. Rationalize

_She_ was _Uchiha Madara._

_Uchiha Madara_ was _her._

One and the same and that wasn't something that would change anytime soon.

But she was a girl now and damn if that didn't screw her in the end. Cradled in her mother's arms as she tore into her brothers for their neglect of her safety Madara did what she did best and rationalized.

She did not spend her time study to one day achieve her analytical and sociology degrees for them to go to waste now. She felt herself sink into a state of prioritizing as she focused in.

By the time canon!Madara had met Hashirama the brothers before her had been dead and it had been him and Izuna left. There was no way she was going to be left playing the part of the distressing damsel but she wasn't so used to wearing rose-colored glasses that she couldn't see that as a woman she was all but welcomed on the battlefield and Madara was not okay with that.

Don't get her wrong she was terrified of having to fight - to kill another human being - but she was more scared of dying from an enemy attack because her genitalia prevented her from developing the abilities she knew she had.

She was scared of being caught without a defense, scared of only being able to scream while a blade dug itself into her chest because she would want nothing more than to take the bastard who took her down out with her.

Besides she would trust the desensitization methods to kick in by the time she actually had to take a life. Madara knew they existed because she saw it used in the Manga in different ways. Glamming up the Shinobi life making it seem like the dream job and slowly implanting the subliminal message that it was easy to slip a kunai between your opponent's ribs and she hoped it wouldn't take long for the conditioning to happen.

She didn't need any other set backs such as her previous morals holding her back as horrible as that sounded. No one else had such limitations and showing a "weakness" like that would only cement the opinion that women didn't belong anywhere else but in the bed and kitchen.

Male Madara's body was now hers and just because she didn't have his parts didn't mean she didn't have his potential abilities. He had been a powerhouse and it was true that women were physically weaker than men so that only meant she would have to try a little harder.

Being ignorant in this place was good for no one. She knew enough about chakra to get herself that far but as for fighting forms and weapon training she would either need one of her brothers to teach her the basics, prove herself to her father, or create her own improvised style.

The first and last options were best to be completed for the second to be worthwhile. Though she had never met the man known as her father she was sure that he wouldn't accept anything half assed from a woman who thought she could fight with the men.

First things first she would have to show everyone that she was a "prodigy", get them interested. Everyone valued intelligence and she knew no one else held it in higher esteem than the Uchiha.

Her first step would be to start speaking as soon as she could and respond to verbal commands when directed at her. Madara had to make herself stand out, make it impossible for her to be pushed to the side or ignored.

She wanted to impress them early on to make it easier for herself later. She also needed to be mobile even sooner than that, she had no idea how her brothers got killed but if it was with a home attack she wanted to be able to move.

There was also a drawback to appearing strong, they could just decide to pair her with some big name in the clan to produce little Sharingan babies and Madara knew if it came to that she would rather tear out her womb. Call her a feminist but her body was a temple not to be defiled even if this one wasn't hers originally.

If (and this was a very big if) she was given permission to fight she would not do it as a girl.

No, the threat of rape was very real here. In a time period of war like the one in this universe woman were viewed like objects, a glorified sex tool. If she was caught by an enemy clan she knew that wouldn't hesitate to hurt her any way they could and as a female that was the easiest way.

Looking like a female on the battlefield was basically putting a bullseye on her back for every overconfident warrior there was, Madara wasn't stupid or prideful enough to do it, to throw the fact that she was allowed on the field in their faces. So she would dress herself as a boy and continue the facade until she was skillful enough to protect herself.

She could pull off androgynous, especially if she looked the same as Madara at a young age but even if she didn't the right haircut and bandages could do wonders. Her voice wasn't a problem until puberty hit and hopefully by then she'll measure up her canon self.

If she remembered correctly the women were primarily used as healers here. That would most likely give her an edge with chakra control and a reason to sit in on the training of her brothers under the guise of practicing her iryo-ninjutsu to patch them up.

And depending on when she activated her Sharingan - because rest assured there was no way she wouldn't achieve the necessary trauma to set it off and there was no guarantee that she would get it the same time as in the manga - she would watch some of the more experienced ninja spar to copy their movements for later use.

As soon as she was alone and able she would set about manipulating the internal energy she could always feel. It was best to get started soon.

* * *

**I'm trying to present this Madara as someone who is very intelligent, very thoughtful, she doesn't like to do things without a plan if she's in a position where she can't manage the outcome. She's one of those people who would not like to go into anything without having a basis for the near future. She adaptable, very rational and hates being trapped in a corner. She's very go-to about things and is used to being in control.**

**A little hint is that the more she rationalizes something that can't be rationalized (in example someone death, someone stupid action that knowingly gets them killed, or a certain Senju's feelings) that's when you know she's panicking. Tell me what you think of her.**

**If I was in this Era I would be very scared of rape. Back then they were hard asses and in every feudal like civilization and war time women were always in the worse positions. I would dress up as a boy too. Tell me what you think of her plans. Please excuse any errors and review.**

**I'll try to update quickly.**


	4. Chakra and Tajima

Deciding to wait until she could sit up without falling over or using her tripod position to manipulate her chakra externally, Madara instead focused on getting a feel for it. For while she had been actively seeking out her energy and the energy of others.

The first step to learning how to use something is to become familiar with all its extremities.

Chakra in one word for her was vibrant.

It vibrated and twisted, spiked and looped, and was very telling for a person's personality. In example her mother's chakra felt calm and soft like silk. It was flexible and yielding, and Madara would admit that Sasana felt like safety and home even if she might never come to accept this place.

Her brothers though were complete opposites but similar enough to feel that they were related.

Her youngest brother's was rowdy and rampant, it swirled like a tempest and felt bright as if it was seared into her senses but at the same time it flickered with sharp feeling she often found in the oldest. It reminded her on more than one occasion that he was more attentive than his boisterous exterior told.

While Juushiro's was...structured for lack of a better term. It moved with purpose, stood still when he did and waited until he decided action was needed. But when Takada managed to rile Juushiro up, their chakra was near indistinguishable from each other.

Madara couldn't sense hers like she could everyone else's but she could find it and get used to the sensation of it.

Laying down in her crib for her afternoon nap she stared up at the ceiling before sliding her eyes closed.

Now she knew how she picked up on chakra sources that weren't internalized, it was similar to an invisible radar or sonar and whenever someone was within her range it blipped up in her mind and she could sense them. Her chakra felt their chakra, that's how it worked.

So the only thing she needed to do was reverse the direction of her "sonar" until it was focused on the warm feeling in her stomach.

Madara knew a few things about the chakra points or gates from her time in yoga class and her chakra base like everyone else's was in their Sacral Center.

She couldn't (or wouldn't since she wasn't going to try) bring any of it out of her body yet but that didn't mean she couldn't move in around on the inside.

It was a slow and tedious process and at certain times she got so frustrated at the lack of progress that she would give up and brood over the reasons for the delay and confuse her mother on why she was so grumpy.

Madara knew some aspects about chakra would be harder for her to learn how to do and some would be easier so she didn't let the obstacles get her down too much and just kept at it.

Suppressing a yawn Madara felt her energy coil in her stomach and she focused on expanding and compressing it. An action that over time was becoming second nature.

On one occasion she had Sasana bursting into her room in protector mode because apparently if she pushed and pulled her chakra at a fast enough rate it turns into a sort of flare for distress. So after that Madara has taken to going slower.

Have you ever been extremely conscious of a specific part of your body and gotten the pins and needles feeling there? This experience was like that but swap pins and needles with warmth and awareness.

All of the gates were connected by chakra pathways so thought getting it from one location to the next was simple but moving it was not. Especially since her mind and soul was foreign to this kind of thing but it gave her time to memorize the way her energy moved.

Madara didn't know if this was the standard way chakra moved but when she pushed and pulled it was like an elastic band. When she pulled too far or pushed too hard it snapped back into place and settled back into the way it was when she started at her center.

Maybe it responded that way because she was still a child or that was its "at ease" position but Madara figured she find out soon enough and shelved that thought until a later date.

Letting out a little huff she released her hold on her chakra and opened her eyes. Bringing one carefully controlled (if only she had as much leeway with her limbs as she did her chakra) hand to swipe away the wet and sticky hair clinging to her forehead she frowned.

She knew chakra work was exhausting as shown by all the fatigued medical ninja in the series when all they had to do was sit there and it didn't surprise her how little stamina she had. Madara estimated about seven to eight minutes she had spent toying with her chakra and her goal was to add two minutes to that by a month or so.

Rolling herself over with a grunt she pushed herself up into her tripod position and stared at the door.

"Kaa-ch'n!" She called in her slightly impeded voice, knowing that her mother always kept an ear open for her. "H're kaa-ch'n!"

Yes, Madara had made progress speaking the moment she had been able to a few months back. Still not talking in full sentences (she didn't want to seem unnatural only advanced, besides she spoke with an embarrassing lisp) at one year and a month she used short to mid length phrases to help herself communicate.

Not to mention she wasn't able to completely abolish the slur from her words so short and to the point was for the best.

Feeling her mother step into her sensory range (she didn't have an exact measurement of said field yet but she could feel her the moment she approached the door) she allowed a little smile to flicker onto her face at the sight of a happy Sasana.

As hard as Madara tried to distance herself from the Uchiha matriarch she found herself caring for the woman. Not as a mother of course - but out of respect she would refer to her as such - because as far as she was concerned she already had one that resided in her heart from her previous life and she had died peacefully in her old age.

Madara didn't think she would ever be able to feel that way about Sasana, but it was caring all the same. Nor was it necessarily love but they would be spending a lot of time together and she wasn't so heartless as to ignore someone who obviously showed their own love for her so plainly.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you call me that Madara-chan." Sasana smiled, coming over to pick her up out of her crib and cradling her in her arms. "But I can tell you all about it after I feed you."

Moving from the room Madara was carried down hallways and past a few servants that she had curiously stared at as they passed by until they reached the kitchens.

Settled into a high chair like contraption Madara skillfully ignored the probing eyes of the few ninja (she could tell by the size of their chakra and she had a clue as to why they were here because they never were before today) and servants loitering around and watched her mother talk to a young girl about bringing her several kinds of food.

Carrying the three containers back to her Sasana presented them towards her.

"So which one is it today?" She asked and Madara squinted down at the cases.

The green one wasn't exactly bad tasting but it left a horrid after taste in her mouth so that one was out. The orange one was actually the one she could without a doubt say was the most delicious but it made her tired after eating and Madara already had her nap.

So the only one left was the pink one that tasted like peaches which wouldn't be bad if it was peach slices but she would make due.

Lifting a hand she pointed at the middle one and grinned.

"I wan' th't one!"

Aside from Sasana's nod and calling for the servant girl - whose name was apparently Kara - again the kitchen had quieted down from inside voice level conversations to hushed whispers. Madara knew why they were so surprised at how articulate she was because this was her first time being heard speaking by any one else other than her mother and the servants who attended them.

Her brothers didn't even know yet because they had been called away by their father but she was sure it would be a surprise if the news didn't reach them before she did.

Servant gossip usually stayed within servant circles so unless an Uchiha ninja wasn't below conversing with the person who mopped their floors then they wouldn't know about her. But it seems that these Shinobi had caught wind of the news and had come to check it out.

Picking her up again with her food and a spoon carried by Kara, Madara waved at the group.

"Bye."

Getting waves in reply she wasn't let down by the calculating gleams in their eyes.

It was only a matter of time before her progress reached the higher ups and Tajima came a-knocking.

Until then she would eat her food and wait.

* * *

When Madara first met Tajima a few days later she was knew it was only because he had heard the stories from her nursemaids and his subordinates about how attentive the young Uchiha was.

How she was aware of much more than children her age was, about how prodigious she seemed to be and he was intrigued.

"Hi." She said, lifting her hand in a wave before furrowing her brow. "Wh're kaa-ch'n?"

Interest sparking in his eyes he slowly started forward until he stood over her crib. She could see the gears turning in his head and she hoped he would make the decision to have her mother train her in the medic ninja arts earlier than most girls. That would be her foot into the Shinobi world.

"She stepped out," He told her, his voice a deep rumble. "she'll be back soon."

Nodding she stared up into black eyes from her tripod position and slowly raised her arms in an invitation to hold her.

Losing her balance trying to her center of gravity, she fell face first into her mattress. Feeling disgruntled she struggled to push herself up and was grateful when he finally deigned to pick her up.

His grip was uncomfortable and completely wrong for holding children but Madara stayed still, able to sense the chakra running beneath his skin. Her father felt very distinct.

Like a contained fire that raged day and night, warm but not nice and not exactly evil. Neutral. Exactly like a flame, it could be used for either reason.

"Do you know how I am?" He asked curiously and Madara nodded.

"Tou-s'ma."

Humming his confirmation Tajima carried her from the room and down the hall.

Peering from her perch in his arms Madara looked around, wondering where this was leading to and she surprised when she was carried to the medic ward.

Glancing upwards she blinked. What was she doing here?

Her question was answered when Tajima approached the head nurse.

"I want you to check her chakra reserves." It was said so suddenly that everyone in the room froze.

Meeting the equally stunned eyes of the medic Madara didn't know how to take this but one thing was for sure. She would be finding out something she had been wondering about herself.

* * *

**Tajima has finally decided to grace Madara with his presence! He would have eventually met her but this certainly sped up the process. It took me a while to update again but I'm happy people like this. So I have her talking at one and one month. I think it's possible and prodigious if you have a mature mind of someone older but the ninja don't know that. Also she's not speaking clearly but I think it makes sense to not have her sounding like she's twenty.**

**Tajima and the elders would be interested in his daughter more if someone told them about how aware she seemed to be.**

**Madara was a sensor so I made that one of her first natural abilities. And Tajima is getting her checked out, I wonder what they'll find. :3.**

**Please review and excuse any errors. I will try to update again soon.**


	5. Chakra and Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Stifling her irritation at the still very invasive sensation of the medic's probing Madara sat there for what felt like hours before the woman finally pulled away, black eyes puzzled.

"Well, this is certainly something I've never seen before." The Uchiha woman by the name of Sosa hummed turning to face the head of their clan. "Madara-hime's stores are large for a female child of her age," - Said Uchiha child resisted the urge to narrow her eyes at the word 'female' because she knew for a fact her stores would be the best among the best - "but they are barely 1/4 filled."

Raising a brow Tajima sent a critical look at his youngest child, calculating to the highest degree even as he kept talking. "Is there any reason why her stores are so low?"

"Two Tajima-sama." Sosa admitted moving back to place her hand on her stomach. "The first being that she is a child and most likely both her stores and her chakra will grow with age so the depletion is to be expected."

Shifting her hand up towards her chest the medic pursed her lips. "And the second is that there seems to be movement from her coils into her network and while that is natural the leakage appears to be...intentional for the lack of a better word."

Purposely keeping her expression curious Madara was internally racing through possible outcomes of this situation.

She hadn't known that medic's could locate chakra usage within the body but it made sense especially since they could internally heal.

Now Tajima could do one of two things with that information.

One: Absolutely nothing. Completely dismiss any potential she may have because she is not male and not make the effort to make the most out of her at this very meable age.

Or two: He could have her sent to her mother for early training seeing as how she was the head medic and that was her best bet.

"It could just be something that happened without rhyme or reason or it could have been something done with purpose. It is uncommon for children to manipulate chakra so young but there can be circumstances."

Nodding once Tajima hefted her up and began to walk purposefully towards her mother's den.

Opening the door the Uchiha head located his wife amongst her calligraphy set and placed Madara on the floor where she began to crawl towards her mother.

"Sasana" He addressed with a curt nod. "I have decided for Madara's training to in iryo techniques to begin now, will you do this?." Tajima "asked" - but all of them knew a command when they heard it - black eyes watching the serene woman place her brush down and inclined her head to him.

"As you wish husband, she will be taught." Sasana said simply with an air of elegance and with a nod her father was gone and Madara was swept into her mother's lap with a sigh.

"I am not surprised that Tajima wants you educated but rather that it took him so long to take notice of you."

The dark haired woman said softly, stroking a single hand through Madara's wild hair. "He is always preoccupied with your brothers ever since Sosuke was taken down in battle."

The small child blinked at the news but otherwise felt nothing. Sosuke was not someone she had ever met.

"We will start tomorrow." She intoned after a small silence picking up her paintbrush, making her strokes precise and sharp. "When both of us are rested I will teach you to mend bones and knit cuts, how to save a life with a mere blend of herbs, and to assist those who need it as is my legacy to you."

Nodding once Madara stifled a yawn.

"Yes kaa-ch'n."

"But seeing as you are here I will teach you to write." Sasana began, pointing one painted finger at the first character. "Now listen closely."

They started off with the bare basics: anatomy. The human body was complex and if you didn't understand it how could you heal it?

Placing her down in her lap Sasana leveled her with a stern look.

"Being a medic is far more than using your chakra to fix the problem," She started off, hands folded primly in her lap. "it is knowing which herbs poison and which ones will aid you, it is knowing what salves and creams will ease the ache, it is knowing that you have the skills necessary to fulfill your duties even with your reserves bone dry."

Her spine straight with pride the Uchiha Matriarch stared down at her daughter with a sternness that surprised her.

"We will not be touching upon utilizing iryo chakra until you are prepared." Her mother said, tone staccato. "I will teach you to mend the body manually before anything else and hopefully you will be able to stitch and bind even the most gruesome of wounds."

Pulling a scroll out of her robe pocket Sasana undid it, splaying it wide so that it's contents faced the open air.

"This is the basic outline for a body neither male or female, I will explain which is what and it's function and by the time we are done I want you to be able to recite at least half of them to me." She instructed calmly as she set a well manicured finger against the frame of the figure printed on paper.

"This is the human body," She began and Madara tried to pull up any remaining memories from high school biology. "in a state of homeostasis."

* * *

Staring up at both of her brothers Madara took in their worn appearance and blinked.

"Hey, Dara-chan." Takada smiled wanly and he collapsed on the ground next to her. "Your onii-chan is finally back!"

Giving a small grunt Juushiro sat down as well, arms crossed over his bandaged chest. "Madara." He nodded as she raised her head to stare at him.

"J'shiro." She said addressing her oldest brother first. "Tak'da."

Sufficiently satisfied with the wide eyed looks both boys were giving her Madara allowed her youngest brother to hug her close to his chest and squeal.

"Awww, she said my name!" Takada cooed holding her small form in the air. "They grow up so fast!"

Shooting their brother a peeved look at the high pitch in his voice Juushiro's brow furrowed and he leaned forward. "She still has trouble pronouncing but her speech is recognizable."

"She said my name!~"

Stroking a hand down his chin the long haired Uchiha boy frowned. "In fact it's mainly the vowels she stumbles over, though I suppose she'll grow out of it soon enough."

"Oh I can't wait to tell kaa-chan! Little Dara finally able to address her aniki!"

"So whenever we're here we'll have to make sure to practice with her, I doubt she gets the proper stimulation with the cleaning girls."

Takada was practically gushing happiness. "Say it again Madara! You look so cute that I could just eat you-GAH!"

Now nestled safely in her oldest brothers arms while the other clutched at his aching arm she glanced upward at the dark look on Juushiro's face and she knew that Takada had just got on his last nerve.

"Listen idiot," He growled out lowly, dark eyes flashing. "I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. It wasn't like she said your name first anyhow."

Looking like he had just heard blasphemy Takada pressed one hand to his chest. "You're just jealous of the connection me and Dara-chan share with each other!"

Pointing rudely at the older boy the white headband wearing Uchiha stuck out his tongue. "Go on and tell him to get over his petty insecurities because it's me who you love the most!"

Both of them stared blankly at their sibling before Juushiro stood and headed towards the door.

"Let's go imouto, I wouldn't want you to catch any of the stupid he's spitting out into the air."

"_OI!_"

* * *

**UGH. I haven't updated this one in a while. I'm mostly okay with how this went even though it's short. But what can you do? So Madara will be learning the human body! Yay for badass medic Sasana! What do you think of Sasana so far? What about her brothers?**

**What do you think about the chakra storage thing? I tried to go for the best of both worlds.**

**Please review and I'll update when the next chapter is ready.**


	6. Sensei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own all my OC's.**

* * *

Madara knew stress when she saw it and her brothers were as tense as a wire. They trained at ridiculous rates without any rest and often came back with bleeding wounds and heavy bags under their eyes.

She wasn't allowed - or able - to heal these wounds but Sasana let her clean, stitch, apply ointment, and wrap them all under her supervision. And if she made a mistake, her mother was quick to correct the damage.

But when it was just them the Uchiha Matriarch often inflicted minor wounds of herself and allowed her to practice her healing.

It was often a clumsy job - her scalpels were flimsy at best - but she tried her hardest to knit the skin back together.

The most she was actually heal were scrapes and bruises.

Madara was now four and she was pleased with her theoretical progress but frustrated with her practical.

When she was first taught to manifest the chakra technique similar to the iryo but not quite the same - she would have to learn how to modify it into the proper one she knew from the manga - her mother conjured them first and held Madara's hand in hers, allowing her to feel what it was like and eventually Sasana drew out the small raven's own chakra to mimic hers.

Sasana made it seem so easy, to be able to manipulate her energy to the outside of her body. Madara would think that having come from a different world to one with foreign energy it would make this kind of thing easier seeing as she would be less attached to it but apparently that was not the case.

Naturally she was hyper aware of the chakra sources around her due to the foreign nature of her - for the lack of a better term - soul as well as the chakra that lay hidden underneath her skin. But none of that made it any easier to wrangle it into submission.

Scowling she watched as her brothers stood across from each other, bodies braced in preparation for a spar.

Eyes narrowed she grumbled to herself, internally hissing and spitting over the fact that she had just patched them up and here they were going to ruin her work.

Pushing back her developing inner medic - who was calculating exactly what she would need to repair - Madara instead focused on the fight, wishing she had those spinning red eyes her brothers had to help her out but alas she didn't. But really all she had to do was be patient.

Her brothers were talented, it was easy to see in the fluid way they struck out at each others and how fast they moved. They were both good fighters and they would only improve as time went on and in this moment Madara solidified her formulating plan.

Her brothers were going to be home in the compound for one month before they were shipped out and in that time frame she would coerce one of her brothers to train her.

Gaze settling more firmly on Takada she knew exactly who to go to in order to get her help.

* * *

"Takada-nii, do you think Jushiro-nii will train me if I ask him?" Madara asked as she applied her homemade salve to his bruises, ignoring the way he comically spit out his tea. "Do you think he'd be a good teacher?"

Mechanically he turned his head to meet her curious eyes and her brother wiped at the liquid dripping off his chin.

"W-why do you wanna know if that basta-I mean if Jushiro-baka will be a good sensei?" He asked shakily, eyes blown wide and she blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because if he decides to train me I'd like to know beforehand if he's any good."

Rocketing into a stand her brother looked absolutely betrayed, hand flattened over his black and blue chest in hurt.

"So all this time while you helping me with my wounds you were thinking about him?" He accused, sounding scandalized. "Dara-chan, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Narrowing her eyes because she hadn't yet finished applying the cream she pointed silently to the mat in front of her and watched as he puffed up in cheeks in defiance. For a second her gaze widened before it turned to mere slits and she reiterated her movement, straightening her back while doing so.

"Takada-nii." She said 'lightly' and a shiver ran up her brother's spine before he was seated seiza back in his spot.

Giving a pleased smile she patted his head. "Good boy."

Shooting her a wary glance he regarded her with something close to suspicious awe.

"Kami Dara-chan, you sounded exactly like kaa-chan just now." He said. "It was terrifying, never do it again."

Painting the splotches along his spine - it had been quite impressive to see Jushiro employ the flexibility necessary to deliver that hit - and told him to turn around to face her.

Waiting for him to shift accordingly Madara gave him a look. "I wouldn't have to do that if you would sit still."

Tiny fingers brushing his skin every now and then they drifted off into silence and while she started devising a new plan Takada had started to speak.

"I'll do it instead."

Head shooting up she stared at him, hand frozen midway back to the bowl of salve and she swallowed.

"You've decided that you'll teach me?" She asked plaintively and got a determined nod in return.

"Hell yeah!" He declared eyes shining fiercely. "Theres no way I'm gonna let Jushiro-baka anywhere near your training! You'll end up exactly like him, a talentless snob!"

Packing away her supplies she stood making sure to show her full gratitude at her brother's offer with a neat bow.

"Thank you for taking me under your care Takada-sensei." She said with a smile and grinned when she saw his chest swell at the title.

"Well you better go get your rest pupil," He instructed. "We start in three days so prepare to be whipped into shape!"

Nodding dutifully Madara made her way to the door feeling victorious but as soon as she opened the door she was stopped by the surprisingly somber sound of Takada's voice.

"_But Madara_," He began, sounding far more older than he did a few seconds ago and her shoulders tensed. "if you want my help with something there's never any reason to get it in such a roundabout way."

Shifting uncomfortably the younger Uchiha wanted to apologize but they would be empty words because she wasn't sorry in the least. She was doing what she needed to do to get to where she needed to be.

"But I'm glad you picked me over Jushiro." Suddenly there was a hand ruffling her hair and she gave a cry of dismay. "This proves that you know I'm better than him."

Whirling around to yell at him Madara was left to stare at a empty room and she scowled.

"The moment I learn to do that will be the last day you ever do it to me Takada-baka." She muttered as she made her way down the hallway to her room.

There were two reasons why she had decided to choose her youngest elder brother instead of her oldest one.

Takada specialized in genjutsu and taijutsu.

While Jushiro specialized in ninjutsu and weaponry.

Now while Jushiro's talents were important to learn as well she could learn Takada's and keep her progress a secret.

Training with jutsu's showed, whether it be in physical damage because she botched the execution or in the way her chakra drained or fluctuated. Most people before they performed a jutsu their energy gave a jump indicating that someone was casting something.

And with weapons, she'd had injuries she couldn't easily explain away.

Now that wasn't to say training with genjutsu and taijutsu wouldn't show but those were easier to cover up by far.

A tiny spark of excitement unfurled in her chest and she quickly smothered the smug smile that threatened to curl her lips.

Things were going her way.

* * *

**So Takada isn't as silly as he seems. Madara has a trainer but anything could do wrong!**

**And I'm really sorry this took so long! I was stumped and lazy!**

**Question number 1: Who do you think is going to be the first to catch Takada and Madara training and why?**

**Question number 2: What do you think of Madara so far?**

**Question number 3: Why do you think Takada agreed to train Madara? Because there is more to the reason of her being his sister and she asked.**

**Please review! ^&amp;^ (I know it's short but please don't say so)**

**And to the guest review dragonlily PLEASE stop leaving reviews with the word please twentyfive times telling me to update all of my stories. I understand you want me to update but its really annoying me. You do it only every story I update. I'm happy you like my stories but can you please stop.**

**ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY VAMPIRE KNIGHT SI FIC!**


End file.
